Esper Sphere
The Esper Sphere is comprised of the mind as well as things unseen. Through this sphere, the mind is capable of doing things remotely and things unseen become less unseen, things such as thoughts, mysteries, and the future. The most common applications of this sphere include Telekinesis, Telepathy, and Fortune Telling. This sphere is unseen within nature, but it is still very much present. It cannot be observed directly but its effects can be, effects such as patterns that lead to a predictable conclusion and objects that focus the mind. Vita > Esper > Praeter (The Esper Sphere does well against the Praeter Sphere, but has trouble against the Vita Sphere.) Thematic Basis There is technically only one overarching theme for this sphere, and that is "things unseen". The mind is specified to more firmly ground what sort of concepts this sphere includes. Things unseen is a purposefully vague phrase that alludes not just to things that we simply cannot see, but also things that are not seen by virtue. Basic Aspects The purpose of the Esper Sphere is the manipulation and revelation of things unseen. Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Fortune Telling are the basic aspects of this sphere. Telepathy isn't a free pass to break Sovereignty however, instead it allows a person both witness the surface thoughts of another as well as silently communicating the Esper Mage's thoughts to another. Telekinesis is a tricky thing that also deals with Sovereignty, but is otherwise quite effective. Fortune Telling is a tricky business that has many variables and many riddles, but some individuals have trained themselves to sift through these things to produce generally reliable predictions. Esper Mages are generally viewed as being wiser than their peers, their capacity to peer into the unseen and observe certainly grants them insight beyond their natural capacity. They are also fairly tricky as foes because they could have any number of items tagged for telekinetic movement and they are good at predicting what an individual will do next. Advanced Aspects The Esper Mages who unlock the advanced aspects of their sphere have a variety of tools at their belt that make them even more formidable. * Illusions - By telepathically conveying untrue things to the mind of another, an illusion may be created. * Scanning - By pushing their magical insight to its limits, an Esper Mage can learn a great many things about those around them. * Tagging - This allows an Esper Mage to use their magic from a far greater distance, sometimes with preset commands. This is similar to Enchanting, but isn't quite the same. Practical Applications Esper Mages are popular in non-combative situations for the services they can offer. Their advice is often sought after and they often hold positions as scholars and fortune tellers. Combat Applications The capacity to telekinetically manipulate objects around them and their foresight make Esper Mages tricky foes to beat. If an Esper Mage demonstrates any advanced aspects of the sphere, then their arsenal of tricks will only grow. Esper Mages aren't particularly powerful, but they make up for it in other things. Natural Occurances This sphere is unseen within nature, but it is still very much present. It cannot be observed directly but its effects can be, effects such as patterns that lead to a predictable conclusion and objects that focus the mind. The wisdom of many years is said to have a touch of this sphere with it whether the wisdom belongs to an Esper Mage or not. Trivia * This is one of two sphere that lacks a latin name. The etymology here is actually based upon an acronym; E.S.P. * If you pulled a psychic character from another story and inserted them within EotD, they would utilize the Esper Sphere. Category:Spheres of Magic